Mi historia
by tsubasa89
Summary: SasuSakuNaru- Sakura hace un repaso a todo lo que dejó atrás. Recuerda como vivió, creció y maduro y, sobretodo, como se enamoró.
1. Chapter 1

Me llamo Sakura, tengo 80 años, y ésta es mi historia.

No es una vida especial, ni complicada. Es una vida corriente, con la que quizás algunos incluso puedan identificarse. Esta recopilación de anécdotas no tiene otro propósito que el de calmar los fantasmas que, día a día, aún me inquietan. Jamás sabré si tome la decisión correcta, o si hubiese logrado una felicidad mayor eligiendo otro camino… pero por fin ahora puedo volver la vista atrás sin arrepentirme de nada.

No quiero que nadie me juzgue, ni me critique por mis errores; pues suficiente me he torturado yo misma por ellos. Sólo he intentado plasmar en estos folios todas mis dudas e indecisiones de un tiempo en el que yo aún no era adulta, y me ha sorprendido comprender cual fácil eran aquellas cosas que antes me quitaban el sueño. Al final creo que es cierto aquello que alguien me contó alguna vez: que lo mejor para aclararse en un asunto es mirarlo de manera imparcial, cual si alguien ajeno lo hubiese escrito.

Toda historia tiene un inicio, y al contrario de lo que en un primer instante se podría pensar, mi inicio no se sitúa en el momento que nací, sino en aquel instante en que caí en las redes del primer enamoramiento. Porque, esta es, en efecto, una historia de ese sentimiento tan extraño que es el amor.

Mi primer amor fue idílico, fantástico. Era feliz con sólo mirarlo y mi mundo se llenaba de mariposas y pétalos de flores. Me sentía gloriosa y capaz de todo. En simples palabras: él era mi razón para vivir. Él… Sasuke.

Pero… él se fue, sin siquiera escuchar mis ruegos, sin ni siquiera secar mis lágrimas, dejando mi corazón hecho trizas. Porque matar a su hermano era más apetecible que buscar la felicidad a mi lado. Y yo me quede sola.

Aún así no me rendí, porque, pese a lo que por mi aspecto pudiera parecer, yo era fuerte, y muy capaz, y me sentía con valor par sucumbir todo a mi paso. Lo tenía decidido: sí el se iba… yo le haría volver.

Lo intenté, lo intenté de verás! Una vez tras otra! Intentando no desfallecer y haciéndome pedazos a cada nuevo paso… Hasta que quedé reducida a un triste cuerpo sin alma que no podía más que llorar. Todo me superaba! El mundo había quedado lejano y Sasuke estaba fuera de mi alcance. A decir verdad, siempre lo había estado… pese a que jamás desee admitirlo.

Y dí un paso más. Encerré bajo llave aquel primer amor en el fondo de mi ser y abrí los ojos a la edad adulta. No podía seguir creyendo en los príncipes de cuentos de hadas, porque ellos no existían. Decidí que la felicidad la ha de buscar una misma! Nunca más una sonrisa me llevaría al mismo cielo pero, tampoco, ningún adiós me haría creer que mi vida había acabado. Parecía un trato justo.

Y entonces simplemente me bastó una simple pregunta… Quién era la persona que yo más quería en el mundo? Quien era aquel que siempre había estado a mi lado? Quien me había aceptado tal y como era y me había regalado su amor sin condiciones? Naruto. Era hora de recompensarle.

Me declaré al joven Uzumaki el día que él cumplía 19 años, y él como respuesta, meramente se limito a besarme. Sin poder evitarlo volví, en ese instante, a aquel primer beso bajo los cerezos. El destino, tan cruel y caprichoso, quiso que Sasuke se marchase sin siquiera rozar mis labios, y eso aún me entristecía. Pero lo había decidido, Naruto iba a ser el único hombre de mi vida. El de mi primer beso y el de todos los demás…

Yo, realmente quería que así fuese… Pero, tal y como ya he dicho, realmente el destino es caprichoso y mezquino, y yo estaba a punto de comprobar hasta que punto… Unos 5 años más tarde volvería a konoha, agotado y vencido, aquel hombre que había jurado que jamás volvería a amar.


	2. Chapter 2

A los 25 años la vida me parecía perfecta. Tenía a mi lado a un novio fantástico que se desvivía por hacerme feliz. Todo eran regalos y sorpresas, canciones de amor y poemas a la luz de las velas. Pero, un triste detalle me inquietaba: aún seguía virgen.

Lo habíamos intentado, por supuesto, en los 5 años de noviazgo eran muchas las ocasiones en las que habíamos probado de completar el acto. Pero siempre me dolía, me dolía mucho… y habíamos de parar.

Había entregado al pequeño Uzumaki mi corazón y mi alma pero, incomprensiblemente, mi cuerpo se negaba a doblegarse. Lejos de atribuirme con humildad la culpa, había lanzado hacía Naruto toda la responsabilidad. Era él quien carecía de buena técnica y debía mejorar para poderme excitar más.

Pero Sasuke volvió a cruzar las puertas de la vila de la hoja, y toda mi vida perfecta se desmoronó. Fue una tarde lluviosa, sin previo aviso. Entro a paso lento y seguro pero con aires de derrota y cansancio. Había ganado a Itachi, le había vencido! Y era en ese instante, cuando su espada había atravesado su cuerpo hasta dejarlo inerte, cuando había comprendido el vacío que sentía. Su vida ya no tenía razón de ser… era un cuerpo vacío.

Y yo, ilusa de mí, creí que aquel vacío podía llenarse con amor. Cuando al fin reuní el valor suficiente, e hizo casi falta un año para ello, fui a ver al Uchiha a su apartamento, a espaldas de Naruto, y juntos descorchamos una botella de Vodka y bebimos hasta que la luna estuvo en lo más alto del cielo.

Esa noche lloré y le maldecí y él me pidió perdón de una manera que me pareció sincera. Y yo le pedí que me dejase estar a su lado y me permitiese darle una razón para vivir. Y le grité mil veces que le amaba con toda mi alma. Ye dije que jamás había podido olvidarlo y que sólo con él era realmente feliz. Y él… bueno, él se dejó mimar. No es difícil adivinar como acabo todo…

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo desnudo, despertando en mí sensaciones que jamás hubiese imaginado. Llenándome de placer. Haciéndome gritar y gemir y sudar… y quitándome la virginidad que con tanto recelo había guardado durante tantos años.

Tenía 26 años y esa noche fue, sin duda alguna, la mejor de mi vida. Pero, los días que siguieron me hicieron desear borrarla por completo. Al despertar, Sasuke no estaba a mi lado.

El Uchiha pasó a ignorarme por completo, cual si yo no existiese y yo, que me había prometido no volver a llorar jamás por un hombre, sucumbí al llanto. Noches enteras fueron desperdiciadas por las lágrimas y me odié a mi misma por haber sido tan inocente e ingenua! Era Tonta! Era estúpida! Y no aprendía de mis errores! Era un asco de persona!

Alguien como yo, tan repugnante, no merecía la amabilidad y el afecto de Naruto. Así que le dejé marchar, rompiendo un noviazgo que, tiempo atrás, me había devuelto la felicidad.

Pero, el Uzumaki lo supo, pues en 5 años me había conocido mejor que yo misma y estaba cansado de verme llegar con los ojos rojos. Así que no aceptó mi rechazo. En lugar de eso, golpeó con fuerza a Sasuke hasta acabar los dos en el hospital y entonces me reiteró que pensaba estar siempre a mi lado. Le daba igual no ser el primero, me dijo, le bastaba saber que yo le quería. Y, acto seguido, me pidió matrimonio.

Yo acepté, pero, le pedí que me diese un tiempo para enmendar mi error, sintiéndome tan sucia y rastrera como ahora lo hacía no podría ser una buena esposa y él me concedió todo el que me hiciese falta… Solo deseaba estar a mi lado, y podía esperar…


End file.
